heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis Dracula/Relationships
Dracula Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. Martha Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. She will know about her in Hotel Transylvania 2, when Mavis finds out that Martha was originally in love with a human named Funny Ferberty, but left him for Dracula because of his ability to fly. Jonathan Mavis and Jonathan instantly felt something for each other the first time they saw each other and getting to know each other only made their feelings stronger. When Mavis finds out Jonathan is really a human, she is disappointed, not because he's a human, but because he lied. When he is ordered to leave, she realizes how much he meant to her and thinks they might have zinged and tries to convince him to stay. Her heart is broken when Jonathan lies, for Dracula's sake, that he hates monsters and leaves. When Jonathan comes back and tells her that she's his zing and the reason why he lied, all is resolved, they became a happy couple and traveled the world together. She also called Jonathan "adorable" when Dracula asked her if she liked him. Dennis Dennis is Mavis and Jonathan's son. She is quite protective of him, being a loving mother. She doesn't try forcing Dennis to try finding his inner monster, instead being happy with whoever he ends up being. In fact she seems to be against her son finding his inner monster. As the hotel appears to be too dangerous a place for Dennis to live in, Mavis considered moving to Jonathan's home town Santa Cruz; however, Dracula, Jonathan and even Dennis are against the idea. Mike and Linda Mike and Linda are Mavis's parents-in-law. Mavis loves Jonathan and tries to show that same love and respect to his family. Mavis and Mike have a good relationship as shown when Mavis hugged him when she arrived at their house in Santa Cruz. Mavis and Linda also have a good relationship, although sometimes Mavis can be kinda annoyed by Linda's ignorance to the monster culture. Even so Mavis does her best to cooperate with Mike and Linda, and be kind to them. Mavis even agreed to sleep during the night and be awake during the day when she arrived in Santa Cruz to better fit in with the other human's schedules in California. Ericka Van Helsing Mavis was suspicious of Ericka from the start when they first met. Her suspicions were confirmed to be real when she discovered that Ericka was trying to kill her father the entire time they were on the cruise. However, after seeing Ericka risk her life to save Dracula and the other monsters, Mavis accepted Ericka as a perfect soulmate for her father. Mavis was one of the many people waiting on the roof of the hotel, eagerly awaiting to see Dracula's proposal to Ericka. Category:Relationships